Wicked Lady
Wicked Lady is a Symbiote - Arch-Demon fragment of the Death Phantom Carnelian, and a current member of the Outer Circles. History and Description Wicked Lady was originally a non-sentient magical virus created by Death Phantom Carnelian using a fragment of his soul as a last attempt to eliminate Queen Serenity during the age of the Silver Millennium to cleanse both the Moon Kingdom and Terran Empires of life. However, before he could complete the viral strain in his laboratory, Carnelian was caught and banished to the far reaches of space by Queen Serenity, who placed him in stasis so he could never again harm innocent lives. 2000 years later in the Neo Crystal Tokyo timeline, Carnelian awoke in his prison planet of Nemesis to find a new Queen Serenity ruling over Earth, and immediately plotted revenge on the Serenity line for his banishment. Though he was initially successful in brainwashing masses to serve as his army of rebellion, the Royal Family quickly found him out and was close to arresting him. Desperate, Death Phantom resumed work on his Wicked Virus project to kill Neo-Queen Serenity where she stood, but since his original blueprints had long since been destroyed in the fall of the Moon Kingdom, he was forced to use Symbiote DNA to compensate for the missing pieces. However, he used too much Symbiote DNA in the completion process, causing the Wicked Virus to become a Wicked Symbiote, a possessive humanoid creature that was fully under the control of Death Phantom's will. The Wicked Symbiote, seeking a body through which to perform its master's commands properly, latched on to the nearest deactivated Droid in Carnelian's lab and took possession over it, transforming into a ghostly form similar to Rini's initial shadowy appearance in the Wiseman's private dimension, complete with slinky velvet dress, diamond-studded rings, and shawl. Now fully activated, the Wicked One was sent to destroy Neo-Queen Serenity at her Crystal Palace along with an army of Droids and Miscellaneous Friends, but in the process, it caught sight of the infant princess Rini, and, sensing her latent power, immediately tried to leap off the Droid and take over her body instead, but was repelled by the Neo-Queen's light magic and had her Droid vessel vaporized in the process, reducing it back to its amorphous Symbiote state. Before it could latch on to the next available body, Serenity trapped it in a Crystal prison and flung it back to its master to keep it away from her daughter. Angered by the Wicked Symbiote's failure, the Death Phantom decided to take matters into his own hands and kill the Serenity line himself, but was banished once more to Nemesis for his troubles along with most of his closest followers and his secret symbiote weapon. Years later, Carnelian, now operating under the guise of the Black Moon Clan's adviser Wiseman, would later break loose the Wicked Symbiote from its crystal prison in order to take control over Rini's body after he had seduced her to his side. Unlike before with the Droid where the Symbiote was in complete control, here, due to Rini having willingly turned to the darkness out of a misguided belief that no one loved her and that she wanted to finally grow up and one-up her beautiful mother, both it and the princess were in unison in their control over their body, united in one single ax-crazy desire: to destroy Sailor Moon and take away everything she held dear to her for revenge. However, as time passed and Death Phantom's plot to destroy the timestream neared completion, Wicked Lady, the part of her that was Chibi-Usa, soon began to doubt if whether or not what she was doing was correct. After all, she may have been ok with destroying everything, even her own life, since nothing was worth living for anymore if there was no one there to care for, but was that really true? It wasn't until Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the dying Sailor Pluto cornered her that they staged an intervention and confronted her with the truth behind her altered memories, declaring that they truly loved her all this time and to think back on all the good times they shared together. It was then that Rini, horrified by what she had done and remorseful of her actions, overpowered the Wicked Lady symbiote and took back full control over her body, purging it from her body with her light and causing it to fall into the Non-Disney Wasteland. ( a realm that connects countless worlds in the Exoverse ) with it screaming vengeance upon the girl that had thrown away her chance to be powerful with its guidance. With the Death Phantom's destruction soon afterward, the Symbiote was left without a master or vessel to claim dominion with, all alone in the desolate wastes. Recently, it has been found by the God of Death Pluto ( Winds of Change ), who used his evaporating skills to create an illusionary replica of Adult Chibi-Usa's body for it to take over, and allow it to escape the Wasteland so it could rejoin the ranks of the Dark Forces as a member of the Toei Outer Circle. She now vows to find the real Chibi-Usa, Sailor Mini Moon, and kill her so that her power can be absorbed into her own and she can finally have her revenge on Sailor Moon. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Witches Category:The Outer Circles Category:Symbiotes